


Драбблы

by AngelJul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Crossover, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по всем моим ОТП</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кольцо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Старбакс, 217 слов**

Позади них что-то в очередной раз взорвалось, окончательно отрезая пути к отступлению. Теперь дорога была только одна – на крышу, которую оккупировали многочисленные солдаты Гидры с каким-то новейшим оружием. И эта битва для Стива и Баки грозила стать последней, потому что даже таким идеальным солдатам, как они, сложно справиться с армией зомбированных придурков с крутыми пушками без подкрепления.  
– Черт, связь не работает, похоже, они глушат наш сигнал, – выругался Стив, бросая попытки связаться с Наташей, и только сейчас заметил, каким взглядом смотрел на него Баки: – Бак?  
– Знаешь, Роджерс, я должен был сделать это еще тогда, перед уходом на фронт, – задумчиво ответил Баки и Стив обратил внимание на то, что тот крутил в руках. Кажется, это была какая-то круглая деталь от... чего-то. И это что-то очень напоминало кольцо.  
– Но теперь я не допущу этой ошибки снова, – серьезно продолжил Баки и потянул левую руку недоумевающего Стива на себя, без лишних слов надевая это недо-кольцо на безымянный палец.  
– Б-Баки?!  
– Возражения не принимаются, – улыбнулся Баки и в этот момент в их наушниках раздался голос Наташи:  
– Парни, мы на подходе, держитесь.  
Стив посмотрел на свое кольцо и вдруг широко улыбнулся, теряя всю серьезность бравого капитана и становясь похожим на себя прежнего, довоенного и наивного:  
– Заметь, Баки, ты сам сказал – возражения не принимаются.  
Баки мог только довольно усмехнуться, он и не собирался возражать.


	2. Власть сменилась

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Стерек, винцест, 317 слов**

– Она должна была уже появиться, – недовольно проворчал Дин, отлепившись от капота Импалы, и снова осмотрел все четыре дороги, – где носит эту красноглазую потаскуху?  
– Мы точно все сложили в коробку? – спросил Сэм, застегнув куртку. Ночь на удивление выдалась холодной, чтобы торчать на улице так долго.  
– Точно, Сэмми, я дважды проверил, – отозвался Дин и пошел в центр огромной ловушки, где и была закопана коробка с барахлом для вызова Демона перекрестка.  
– Тогда очень странно, что никто не появился. Может, они нас заранее бояться? – улыбнулся Сэм, на что Дин смерил его типичным взглядом старшего брата.  
– Сэм? – позвал вдруг Дин каким–то удивленным голосом, – Иди сюда, скорее!  
– Что там? – Сэм спрыгнул с капота и подошел к Дину, склонившемуся над тем местом, где была закопана коробка.  
– Здесь что-то есть, но я не могу понять, что это, – пояснил Дин.  
А когда он дотронулся до чего–то непонятного, мигающего красной лампочкой послышался веселый голос, причем явно не женский:  
_– Вызываемый вами Демон Перекрестка временно недоступен. Вы можете оставить ему голосовое восхваление и жертву или вызвать демона позднее._  
– Не понял, – Дин перевел офигевший взгляд на Сэма, – в смысле, повторите ритуал?  
Сэм в таком же недоумении пожал плечами и снова прислушался к повторяющейся записи:  
_– Вызываемый вами Демон Перекрестка временно недоступен. Вы можете оставить ему голосовое восхваление и жертву в виде картошки–фри спиральками, Биг–Мака и Пепси – только не лайт! Это важно! – в центре вашей ловушки, – Дину почему–то показалось, что это слово было произнесено с особым сарказмом, – или повторить ритуал позднее. Ах, да! Если это отважные охотники братья–Винчестеры, то просьба все вопросы передавать через Кроули и не отвлекать нас с Дереком от тех вещей, чем вы сами по ночам занимаетесь, а может и еще развратней. Адьос!_  
Запись оборвалась так же внезапно, как и началась. Дин растерянно моргнул и посмотрел на Сэма:  
– И что это было?  
– Похоже, власть в Аду сменилась, – задумчиво произнес Сэм.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Клинташа, 385 слов**

– А, Стив, это ты, – Наташа неловко улыбнулась, заметив Стива в дверях, и крепче сжала в руках кружку.  
– Испугалась, что еще кто-то кроме Клинта и нас с Баки увидит тебя не соответствующей твоему образу? – Стив добродушно усмехнулся и подошел к кофеварке за своей ночной дозой кофе.  
– Испугалась? – фыркнула Наташа, – обычный человек просто бы не выжил, если бы увидел такое.  
Стив в ответ только усмехнулся и сел рядом с ней за стол:  
– Почему ты не спишь?  
– Не могу, – тихо ответила Наташа.  
– Ага, и усугубляешь свое «не могу»… которой кружкой кофе? – прищурился Стив.  
– Ты тоже его пьешь, – без особого энтузиазма возразила Наташа.  
– Ты же знаешь, что на меня не действует, я пью его по привычке. И не уходи от ответа, – Стив отобрал у нее кружку и отставил подальше.  
– Да где там носит Барнса, – вздохнула Наташа.  
– Мне это тоже интересно, но провести меня не удастся, – улыбнулся Стив, – по-моему, я тебя никогда не видел такой. Даже тогда, когда нас подорвали в бункере.  
– Стив, отстань, – устало попросила она.  
– Все в твоих руках. Я могу предполагать, а ты только выбери верный вариант, – не унимался Стив, – Вы с Бартоном поссорились?  
Наташа уткнулась с ладони и обреченно застонала:  
– Ты невыносим!  
– Я знаю, у меня был хороший учитель, – хмыкнул Стив, вспомнив, как Наташа и Клинт не давали им с Баки проходу, пока они не помирились. И сейчас Стив не собирался отступать, пока не выяснит причину хмурости Наташи, – поэтому лучше все рассказать самой.  
– Ладно, – вздохнула Наташа, – просто… Даже когда рухнул Щ.И.Т., я знала, где Клинт и что с ним, а сейчас уже прошло трое суток и он все еще не выходил на связь и я…  
– Наташа, подожди, – перебил ее Стив, – не хочу тебя расстраивать, но Бартон отзвонился несколько часов назад и сказал, что скоро приедет.  
Выражение, которое в этот момент отразилось у Наташи на лице, было сложно описать словами.  
– Я его убью, – прошипела она, растеряв весь свой ранимый и страдающий вид, – с особой жестокостью.  
В этот момент в дверях появился Бартон, с несколькими ссадинами на лице и объемной спортивной сумкой:  
– Таша, почему у тебя телефон…  
Договорить он не успел, потому что Наташа, в противоречие собственным словам кинулась Клинта далеко не убивать. Обняв его и уткнувшись носом в плечо, прошептала:  
– Еще раз так пропадешь, я тебя сама убью…  
Стив аккуратно вышел из кухни, оставив их наедине. Осталось выяснить, почему Баки не выходил на связь уже несколько часов.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Старбакс, 505 слов**

Баки не было подозрительно долго. Стив не выдержал и пошел проверять. Коротко постучал, открыл дверь в ванную и застал странную картину: Баки напряженным взглядом смотрел на опасную бритву в собственной руке. Услышав, как вошел Стив, Баки едва заметно вздрогнул и обернулся, одарив его умоляющим взглядом:  
– А обычного станка нет?  
– Нет, – извиняюще улыбнулся Стив, – старые привычки сложно искоренить. А что не так? Ты же раньше с ней управлялся куда лучше, чем я.  
Было заметно, как после этого вопроса на Баки буквально легла тень. Он отложил бритву на край раковины и отвернулся от зеркала:  
– Она напоминает мне о…  
– Гидре, все ясно, – перебил его Стив, не давая продолжать. Это было ни к чему, – тогда, ты не против, если я тебе помогу?  
– А нельзя просто купить обычный станок? – нервно улыбнулся Баки, словно чего-то опасался.  
– Баки, успокойся. Станок купить нельзя, уже поздно и магазины закрыты, а тебе завтра нужно быть гладковыбритым, – фыркнул Стив и потянулся за бритвой, – или ты меня боишься?  
– О, кто-то научился использовать подначки? – хмыкнул Баки.  
Стив только загадочно улыбнулся и заставил Баки положить руки себе на плечи:  
– Мне так будет удобнее, – пояснил он.  
– Я вообще молчал, – закатил глаза Баки.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Стив.  
– Хорошо, – передразнил его Баки, – начинай уже.  
Стив снова усмехнулся, размазал по щекам Баки пену для бритья и осторожно повернул его голову, ухватившись за подбородок двумя пальцами. Баки не сильно, но достаточно крепко вцепился в футболку Стива на плечах и, кажется, дышал через раз. С одной стороны реакция была понятна – воспоминания из прошлого Зимнего солдата еще долго не померкнут. Но с другой… Баки даже неосознанно доверял Стиву и такая реакция немного удивляла. Но Стив заставил себя отбросить эти мысли и сосредоточился на бритье. Все вопросы он задаст потом.  
На какое-то время в ванной воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая едва слышным скрипом острого лезвия по коже и потяжелевшего дыхания Баки. Стив иногда поворачивал его голову, чтобы брить было удобнее и чувствовал, как каждый раз при этом пальцы Баки, вцепившиеся в его футболку немного подрагивали.  
Проведя последний раз битвой по коже, Стив улыбнулся:  
– Готово.  
Баки словно опомнился и выпустил его из хватки и обернулся к зеркалу, осторожно проводя по щекам рукой:  
– Да, ты явно превзошел своего учителя.  
Стив самодовольно улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Баки поймал его взгляд в зеркале, но ничего не сказал и принялся умываться. Когда тот закончил, Стив вытер бритву о полотенце и протянул ему:  
– Твоя очередь.  
– Ты и так гладкий, – прищурился Баки.  
– Не бойся, ты уже не зомбированный, и не причинишь мне вреда, – серьезно сказал Стив.  
– О, ты ошибаешься, – хмыкнул Баки.  
– Барнс.  
– Что? – Баки опустил взгляд, – Я не про бритву вообще-то.  
– А про что тогда? – не понял Стив.  
– В этом ты не изменился, – проворчал себе под нос Баки, пытаясь обойти Стива.  
– Баки! – возмущенно окликнул его Стив, – что происходит?!  
– Стив, ты такой идиот, – вздохнул Баки, – ты не понял, почему я хотел станок вместо того, чтобы ты меня побрил? Теперь сложи два и…  
– Это не я идиот, – ухмыльнулся Стив, прижимая Баки к раковине, – я просто думал, что ты еще не готов к моим откровениям после всего случившегося.  
– Придурок, – закатил глаза Баки.  
– Тогда уже два придурка, – фыркнул Стив, заткнув Баки поцелуем.

[ ](http://imageban.ru/show/2015/04/07/5ca97921b01eded90e47b60f0e731ec3/jpg)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Страбакс, 625 слов**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обратный драббл на арт, в первом драбблике))

Сначала Стив как-то не придал особого значения тому, как тяжелел взгляд Баки при виде обручальных колец. Впервые это случилось, когда они вместе зашли в ювелирный магазин за подарком для Наташи – та хоть и была профессионалом своего дела, разные украшения любила как и все девушки. Только тщательно зачем-то это скрывала, но Стив не собирался разбираться в причинах, он просто собирался купить ей серьги. Или браслет. Или еще что-то в этом роде, что они с Баки выберут.  
И пока Стив присматривался к будущему подарку, Баки почему-то замер возле прилавка с обручальными кольцами. Стив мысленно усмехнулся и подумал, что не зря видимо решил вскоре прикупить ему такое, ну и себе естественно. И не обратил внимания на взгляд Баки.  
Потом были часы для Бартона и снова ситуация повторилась – Баки снова замер возле прилавка буквально на несколько секунд. Стив собирался подколоть его по этому поводу, но вовремя заметил взгляд Баки и все слова застряли на языке. И после этого Стив задумался, а правильно ли он решил с предложением? Может быть Баки наоборот, не хотел сочетаться браком? Может боялся и поэтому с ужасом смотрел на кольца? Стив не знал, а спрашивать... спрашивать о таком ему казалось неуместным. Если бы Баки захотел, он бы сам все рассказал. Вот только мысль о предложении Стив решил отложить.  
***  
Терпению Стива пришел конец, когда он перехватил очередной непонятный взгляд, направленный теперь уже на кольцо Бартона. Не выдержав, Стив схватил Баки под локоть и потянул за собой, на балкон.  
Когда за ними с тихим шорохом закрылась дверь, Стив заговорил:  
– Ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказать?  
– Ты о чем? – нахмурился Баки, на самом деле не понимая.  
– О твоих странных взглядах на обручальные кольца, – пояснил Стив.  
Услышав это, Баки упрямо поджал губы, не собираясь, похоже, отвечать.  
– Барнс, я жду.  
Баки продолжал хранить молчание.  
– Что не так? – не унимался Стив, – Ты боишься, что я сделаю тебе предложение? Так ты только...  
– Боюсь? – вдруг практически прошипел Баки, – Боюсь?! Стив, ты придурок! Я бы уже давно сделал тебе предложение, будь даже вместо кольца чека от гранаты или шайба! Я просто...– тише добавил он, – просто я не смогу почувствовать кольцо, его приятную тяжесть, пока не привыкну, его тепло... Прости.  
Когда Баки ушел, Стив так и не понял, за что тот извинился, но зато у него появилась мысль, как исполнить сразу два желания Баки. Старк как раз должен был услугу.  
***  
Стив терпеливо ждал известий от Старка, но по закону подлости, когда все должно было быть готово, Мстителям пришлось спасать маленький городок от непонятного существа. Но Старк не был бы Старком, если бы не притащил на поле боя то, над чем работал несколько дней. Вручал он Стиву коробочку со словами: "На свадьбу позвать не забудьте", одновременно отстреливаясь от непонятного монстра.  
Стив, отразив очередную атаку, выискал взглядом Баки и бегом направился к нему.  
– Что ты там говорил про чеку от гранаты или шайбу? – широко улыбнувшись, Стив прикрыл их своим щитом от ошметков взорвавшегося монстра после молнии Тора.  
– Стив, ты конечно выбрал очень подходящее время для продолжения разговора, – убрав с волос кусочек монстра, скривился Баки.  
– Именно, сейчас самое время, – Стив даже опустился на колено и достал коробочку в сине-бело-красных тонах – Старк, как всегда – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ты выйдешь за меня?  
Баки закатил глаза, но протянул руку. Стив надел кольцо и мысленно принялся считать до пяти.  
На счет три у Баки комично округлились глаза и он уставился на Стива, шокировано выпалив:  
– Оно теплое и... тяжелое, то есть, ну, как кольцо. Стив?  
– Мы потом Старка поблагодарим, – Стив поднялся с колена и не обращая внимания на смешки и аплодисменты, расправившихся с монстром и собравшимся вокруг них остальных Мстителей, – но все-таки?  
– Да, Стив, неужели непонятно? – улыбнулся Баки, после чего едва не задушил Стива от радости в объятиях.  
Вечером того же дня, Стив тоже обзавелся кольцом, на котором изнутри, как и у Баки, красовалась выгравированная надпись: " _Я с тобой до конца_ ".


	6. Рыжая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Клинташа, 411 слов**

– Кажется, Старк, это была самая лучшая твоя идея, – улыбаясь, сказала Наташа, глядя на то, как Клинт почесывает за ухом у большого, рыжего кота, развалившегося у него на коленях. Кот, в свою очередь, умиротворенно мурлыкал как приличный грузовик.  
– Полностью согласен с Наташей, – отсалютовав ей бутылкой пива, хмыкнул Стив, – намного удачней, чем твой подарок нам на новоселье.  
Баки от его слов скривился и залпом допил остатки пива. Они оба до сих пор без содрогания не могли вспоминать того робота-пылесоса, который в один прекрасный день взбесился и попытался засосать их до смерти, гоняясь за ними по квартире.  
– Да ладно! Все мои идеи – гениальные! – фыркнул Тони, – но согласен, что это – лучшая из гениальных, – добавил он, глядя на то, как Клинт взял кота на руки и принялся сюсюкать с ним.  
Наташа только улыбнулась, глядя на это. Сейчас Клинт вовсе не походил на профессионального убийцу и она была рада тому, что они иногда могли почувствовать себя нормальными людьми и забыть о своей не вполне нормальной работе.  
– А еще, у них явно случилась любовь с первого взгляда потому, что это, во-первых, кошка, а во-вторых, рыжая, – усмехнулся Баки, проигнорировав убийственный взгляд Наташи, – теперь нам остается ждать, когда же они уже с другой рыжей начнут так открыто проявлять свои чувства, и пригласят нас на свадьбу.  
– Напомнить тебе, Барнс, сколько этого ждали мы? – не осталась в долгу Наташа.  
– Что с нас взять, мы ведь парни из другой эпохи, нам было куда сложнее, – подмигнул ей Баки, а Стив рядом не удержался от смешка.  
Клинт, казалось, не обращал на них никакого внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на кошке, целуя ее в нос и улыбаясь, когда та ставила ему лапку на губы.  
– Если бы был уверен, что другая рыжая точно согласиться, уже давно бы сделал ей предложение, – когда установилась уютная тишина, неожиданно сказал Клинт, подтверждая еще раз то, что он не зря слыл очень наблюдательным агентом, и даже если казалось, что он занят совершенно другим делом, все прекрасно слышал. Наташа от его слов, кажется, впервые в жизни на памяти команды покраснела и неловко улыбнулась:  
– Мы потом с тобой об этом поговорим.  
– Хорошо, а с Хвостиком, когда мы будем на миссиях, будут сидеть Стив и Баки, потому что Старку я ее не доверю, – добавил Клинт, пододвигаясь к Наташе, чтобы она тоже могла погладить их кошку.  
И только несколько человек поняли, какой настоящий смысл был заложен в его слова. Наташа коротко улыбнулась и прижалась к Клинту ближе, зная, что скоро они снова собираться все вместе, только уже не по случаю Дня рождения Клинта, а в честь их помолвки.

  
[](http://imgbox.com/pFoFXwXX) [](http://imgbox.com/aPfyqvQP)  
[](http://imgbox.com/QVAFSych) [](http://imgbox.com/JN0dDj6e)  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Старбакс в рамках Эры Альтрона, 648 слов**

Ванда появилась словно из ниоткуда. Стив не успел даже понять, что происходит, как его начал окутывать красный туман, дурманящий разум. Перед глазами потемнело, руки и ноги перестали слушаться. Стив краем сознания отметил звон упавшего на что-то твердое щита и открыл глаза, оказавшись... на дне ущелья. Того самого ущелья...  
Когда до Стива дошло, где он находится, когда накрыло осознанием... Он начал судорожно метаться по непроходимому снегу, выискивая хоть какие-то следы Баки, даже следы крови, хоть что-то, но кругом была белоснежная пустыня.  
Стив поднял щит с куска поезда, который рухнул следом за Баки и побрел вперед, чувствуя, как надежда постепенно умирает, выжигаемая сильным морозом. Стив не обратил внимания на то, что он вообще не должен был ощущать этот мороз, он думал лишь об одном – нужно найти Баки. Пускай даже бездыханное тело, но главное найти...  
И он нашел. Только что ничего не было впереди, но стоило зажмуриться от налетевшего из ниоткуда ветра и открыть глаза, как перед Стивом открылось ужасное зрелище: Баки, с ошметками, вместо левой руки, раскинувшийся на багрово-красном от собственной крови снегу.  
Стив не помнил, как оказался на коленях, утопая в снегу, он даже не обращал внимания на то, что по щекам катятся слезы, превращаясь в льдинки. Единственное, что Стив осознавал – он виноват, он не уберег Баки, он...  
– Роджерс, твою мать, открой глаза! – неожиданно прорвалось сквозь одну единственную мысль, метавшуюся в голове, – Давай же!  
Но Стив только крепче жмурился, комкая в руках снег, не веря в то, что Баки больше нет. Лицо неожиданно обожгло пощечиной и такой знакомый голос снова позвал:  
– Стив!  
Но Стив не придавал этому никакого внимания, безмолвно глотая слезы. Он понимал, что Баки, зовущий его по имени – это просто злая шутка подсознания, наказывающая его за то…  
Еще один удар, жестче и больнее, такой уже не получалось проигнорировать, такой уже точно не могло выдать подсознание. Стив открыл глаза и растерянно моргнул, потому что перед ним стоял Баки, живой и невредимый, и явно очень взбешенный.  
– Баки, – надломлено прошептал Стив и как стоял на коленях, так и обнял Баки, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот, – я виноват, – горячечно зашептал он, – я виноват, виноват, что ты упал, что ты умер в том ущелье, я...  
– Что? – ошарашено перебил его Баки, схватив за плечи, – Стив, слышишь меня?  
Но Стив продолжал шептать и шептать одно и то же, словно мантру, с каждым разом крепче сжимая руки на бедрах Баки.  
– Не помогло! – закричал Баки, – Романов, не помогло! Он все еще под ее влиянием!  
– И почему я все должна делать за вас, – пробурчала та в ответ, затем послышались звук удара и шорох рухнувшего на пол тела, – действуй, ковбой.  
Баки с удвоенной силой принялся тормошить Стива:  
– Эй, Роджерс, ну же, приди в себя! Вот он я, живой, ты ни в чем не виноват, слышишь? Ты не мог тогда меня спасти. Не прыгать же тебе было за мной следом! Ты спас меня тогда, слышишь, на хеликарриере. Стив! Ну же!  
Стива почему-то пробрало крупной дрожью, после чего он обмяк и если бы Баки его не подхватил, завалился бы на пол.  
– Ты не виноват, слышишь, ты ни в чем передо мной не виноват, – судорожно повторял Баки, обнимая Стива.  
– Баки? – хриплым голосом позвал Стив, – где все? – медленно осмотревшись, спросил он.  
– Хвала небесам, – улыбнулся Баки, чувствуя, как становится легче дышать, – ты пришел в себя.  
– Алая ведьма? – только и спросил Стив.  
Баки кивнул, после чего удержал его за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза:  
– А сейчас, Роджерс, послушай меня очень внимательно. Ты передо мной ни в чем не виноват, понял? Ведьма вытаскивает наружу самые глубокие и хорошо спрятанные страхи... и... Стив, ты не мог знать, что я выжил тогда, ты не мог знать, что на поезде будет такое оружие, ты не мог предвидеть всего, слышишь? Не вини себя в том, в чем не виню тебя я сам.  
Стив только оторопело кивнул.  
– Придурок, – выпалил Баки и коротко поцеловал Стива, – а теперь снова в бой, у нас там где-то сбрендивший робот с интеллектом бегает.  
Стив улыбнулся уголками губ и притянул Баки для нормального поцелуя, прошептав тихое "Спасибо".


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Эванстэн, 397 слов**

Крис как раз зашел в лифт, когда в кармане брюк зазвонил телефон. И ему даже на дисплей не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать _кто_ был на другом конце линии. Крис специально выждал еще пару секунд и только тогда ответил на звонок:  
– Привет, неужели ты обо мне вспомнил?  
– Это кто о ком еще забыл, – без приветствия начал Себастиан, – смотрю, тебе в Сеуле было весело.  
– Ну...– Крис замолчал, выдерживая паузу, прекрасно понимая, почему Себастиан злился. Крис развлекался на конференции тем, что подмигивал мило смущающейся девушке, но Себастиану знать об этом было не обязательно. Пока, не обязательно, – немного.  
– А, значит вот так тебе «немного» весело, – раздраженно хмыкнул в трубку Себастиан.  
– Ты позвонил спросить, каково мне было или что-то другое? – невинно поинтересовался Крис, ожидая, когда же Себастиан сорвется, но тот на удивление все еще держался.  
– Нет, больше ничего, – ответил Себастиан, – когда ты вернешься?  
– А ты уже в городе? – удивился Крис.  
Себастиан должен был вернуться через несколько дней. Если его скорому возвращению поспособствовал невинный флирт на конференции, Крис теперь изфлиртуется. Нет, он, конечно, угробит своих фанаток и часть фанатов, но что не сделаешь ради того, чтобы Себастиан почаще был рядом.  
– Уже, – коротко ответил Крис, отвлекаясь на то, чтобы выйти из лифта.  
– Что, уже? – не понял Себастиан.  
– Я уже дома, осталось дверь открыть, – широко улыбнулся Крис, доставая ключи.  
В трубке почему-то воцарилась молчание, а после и вовсе Себастиан скинул вызов. Крис растерянно посмотрел на погасший телефон и решил перезвонить, как только зайдет в квартиру. Но этого не потребовалось:  
– Привет, – Себастиан, взъерошенный, заспанный и немного раздраженный стоял посреди его прихожей.  
– Приготовил мне сюрприз? – скинув с плеча сумку, спросил Крис.  
– По-моему, сюрпризы по твоей части, – недовольно буркнул Себастиан, а потом Крис неожиданно оказался прижатым к двери, – так с кем ты там с таким упоением перемигивался?  
– Придурок, – рассмеялся Крис. Сначала он хотел поддразнить Себастиана и подольше над ним поиздеваться, но решил этого не делать, настроение было слишком хорошим, – там была милая девочка и все. Слушай, но если ты такой ревнивый и будешь каждый раз раньше возвращаться...  
– Только попробуй, – выдохнул ему в губы Себастиан, – и я буду ездить на все мероприятия всех твоих фильмов, даже где не буду сниматься.  
– Обещаешь? – обнимая его, спросил Крис.  
Себастиан только закатил глаза и поцеловал его так, как хотел все эти дни. На промо-туре по Гражданке пусть только попробуют их разделить, Себастиан точно устроит скандал, потому что Криса оставлять без присмотра было опасно. Опасно для окружающих, но куда больше для нервов Себастиана.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Старбакс (еще один, в рамках Эры Альтрона, 996 слов)**

– Смотри, что я нашел, – Тони поставил перед Стивом на стол на первый взгляд обычный глобус, только полупрозрачный и бежевого цвета.  
– Это…– Тор склонился над находкой, – это не из вашего мира.  
– С чего ты взял? – удивился Стив, тоже присматриваясь.  
– Потому что в нем чувствуется магия, – Тор осторожно покрутил глобус и обратился к Тони, – где ты его взял?  
– Там же, где и посох твоего братца, наш барон хранил в кладовке, – ухмыльнулся Тони.  
– И ты не упустил момента, стянуть новую игрушку? – вскинул бровь Стив.  
– Конечно, когда к ней прилагается инструкция, – Тони кинул на стол потрепанную и увесистую папку.  
– Ты хочешь сказать…– начал Стив, но Тони его перебил:  
– Да, в этой папке собрано все по этой штуке, но проще говоря – это что-то вроде поисковика, если опускать магические подробности.  
– И когда это стало нашей жизнью, – проворчал Стив, но тут же осекся на полуслове: – поисковик? То есть?..  
– Штрукер – или кто там им пользовался – потерпел поражение, потому что для того, чтобы кого-то найти, нужен был предмет или связь кровная или…– Тони фыркнул, заметив, как Стив пытался удержать нейтральное выражение лица и не покраснеть. Выходило, нужно сказать, у него это отвратительно. Как не умел врать, так и не научился, – у тебя же есть что-то, что принадлежала Баки?  
– Конечно, – моментально ответил Стив и даже не смутился своей поспешности, которая выдавала с головой, – вот, – и достал из-под воротника цепочку, на которой висело два жетона.  
– У тебя прямо двойное преимущество в поиске, – все-таки не удержался Тони, – а теперь нужна капля твоей крови, – быстро сменил он тему и показал на иголку, которая находилась на вершине глобуса.  
Стив не задумываясь, быстро уколол палец, и все тут же склонились над глобусом, наблюдая, как капля его крови стекает на сам шар и как тот начинает светиться и вращаться.  
– Это нормально? – нахмурился Стив, бросив на Тони короткий взгляд.  
– Не знаю, в журнале не написано, как ведет себя эта штука, пока сканирует планету, – не отрываясь от изучения глобуса, сказал Тони, – о, кажется, сработало.  
И действительно – капля крови постепенно собралась в одном месте. Тони тут же что-то сделал с картой и координатами и спустя пару минут у Стива в руках уже был адрес.  
***  
– Не может быть, – нахмурился Стив, спустя полчаса, стоя перед тем домом, на который указала его кровь, – мы год за ним гонялись, а он все это время был в Бруклине!  
– Стив, – позвала Наташа, – спокойно. Я по-прежнему считаю, что если ты не смог его найти, то у него на это были свои причины.  
– Сейчас узнаем, – кивнул каким-то своим мыслям Стив, – А ты подожди меня здесь, – остановил он, дернувшуюся было следом за ним Наташу.  
– Но мы так не договаривались, – запротестовала Наташа.  
– Я сам, Наташа, – мотнул головой Стив, – а ты иди, выпей пока кофе, там за углом есть летнее кафе, поболтай с Бартоном в конце концов, но не ходи за мной.  
– Черт с тобой, Роджерс, – вздохнула Наташа, сдаваясь, – но если он…  
– Я тебя позову, – кивнул Стив, – а теперь иди.  
Дождавшись, пока Наташа скроется за углом, Стив медленно вздохнул, успокаиваясь и направился ко входу в здание. Лифт оказался сломан, пришлось подниматься по лестнице.  
Перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек, Стив добрался до четвертого этажа за пару минут и застыл перед нужной дверью. Где-то в глубине души было страшно только от одной мысли, что Баки ничего не вспомнил и остался тем же безжалостным убийцей, каким Стив встретил его год назад, на мосту. Но стоя под дверью, Стив только оттягивал неизбежную правду, потому сделав еще один вдох, он взялся за ручку. И на удивление, дверь поддалась, оказавшись не запертой. Внутри противно резануло от воспоминания, что Баки и раньше часто забывал запирать дверь, но сейчас это могло быть уловкой или здесь вообще жил кто-то другой.  
Но нет, стоило зайти, как Стив понял, что глобус не ошибся – в коридоре, с полотенцем в руках и мокрыми волосами, замер Баки, который похоже, только вышел из душа. И тот факт, что он уже не схватился за оружие или не попытался убить Стива голыми руками, вселяло надежду.  
– Стив? – после пары мгновений игры в гляделки, наконец хрипло позвал Баки.  
И от звука его голоса у Стива словно камень с души свалился. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы прямо сейчас не кинуться и не задушить Баки в объятиях. Это ведь тоже могла быть уловка.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Баки, выйдя из ступора и принялся неторопливыми движениями вытирать мокрые волосы.  
– Что я здесь делаю? – удивился Стив, – это я у тебя хотел спросить. Как вижу, ты все вспомнил.  
– Почти все, – поправил его Баки.  
– Тогда почему скрывался? – подходя ближе, спросил Стив, стараясь сильно не пялиться и рассматривать Баки украдкой. Но судя по взгляду Баки, у Стива это выходила плохо.  
– Потому что я опасен для тебя, – просто ответил Баки, а Стиву захотелось его собственноручно придушить.  
– Опасен, серьезно? – невереще хмыкнул Стив, – у меня в команде Халк.  
– Ладно, неподходящий аргумент, – улыбнулся Баки.  
– Тогда почему? – снова спросил Стив.  
– А как я могу, Стиви? – если до этого желание обнять Баки у Стива было нестерпимое, то от этого детского прозвища буквально закололо пальцы, и он сделал еще один шаг, – Ты у нас образец принципов и морали, а я? Я убил стольких, что…  
– Это был не ты, – начал Стив.  
– Нет, Стив, это был я, – устало ответил Баки.  
– Ты не можешь себя винить в том, что делал под контролем Гидры, – Стив все-таки подошел практически вплотную к Баки и взял его за плечи, металл бионической руки под пальцами ощущался непривычно, – Бак, мне тебя не хватает.  
– Нет, Стив, я не могу, я убийца, – отрицательно покачал головой Баки.  
– Нет, Бак, убийца не ты, а Зимний солдат, а ты – по-прежнему мой Баки, – Стив стянул со своей шеи цепочку с жетонами и надел ее на Баки, – и теперь ты от меня не спрячешься, даже не пытайся. Будем переубеждать тебя в том, что ты все-таки хороший парень, хотя и бываешь временами тем еще засранцем.  
– Как мне тебя не хватало, – все-таки облапив Стива, словно огромный осьминог, прошептал куда-то ему в висок Баки.  
Улыбка, которая расцвела у Стива на губах после этих слов, могла соперничать по яркости с маяком в ночи. Он постарается сделать так, чтобы Баки перестал себя винить в том, что совершил с промытыми мозгами. Теперь пришло время Стива заботиться о нем.


	10. Фотография

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пре-стерек, 281 слово**

– Это ты, серьезно? – Стайлз переводил недоверчивый взгляд с лица Дерека, на фотографию, которую держал рядом с его головой, – да нет, не может быть чтобы вот этот милый подросток был тобой. Нет, я отказываюсь в это верить. Не-а.  
– Стайлз, ты только что сказал слово "милый", – отмахнулся Дерек, убирая руку Стайлза, – и да, ты назвал милым меня, потому что на фотографии именно я. Где ты ее вообще откопал?  
– Не скажу, – Стайлз спрятал фотографию за спину и подозрительно прищурился, – как такой милый – да, Дерек, именно милый – мальчик мог превратиться в такое оружие массового поражения? И я сейчас не о твоих клыках и когтях.  
В любой другой момент Дерек бы мог смутиться, но это же был Стайлз. Дерек уже просто привык к тому, что порой – точнее всегда – вылетало у того изо рта.  
– Ну а в кого я, по-твоему, должен был превратиться? – поинтересовался Дерек, примеряясь, как бы отобрать у Стайлза компромат. Кору ждет страшная месть за то, что отдала фотографию Стайлзу.  
– Не знаю даже, наверное, в какого-нибудь скромного художника или писателя, а не – кстати, какой у тебя рост? – вдруг спросил Стайлз, осматривая Дерека с ног до головы, – хотя, неважно, я не буду продолжать свою мысль про ходячий секс. Черт, – буркнул он, когда понял, что произнес это вслух, – тебе послышалось.  
Но Дерек не смог скрыть широкую ухмылку.  
– И не скалься мне тут, мечта педофила.  
Ухмылка Дерека стала еще шире:  
– А давай посмотрим твои детские фотографии, – предложил он.  
– Только через мой труп! – воскликнул Стайлз и сорвался с места, похоже, всерьез опасаясь, что Дерек побежит за его детским фотоальбомом. Хотя, а почему бы и нет? Не одному же Стайлзу теперь поддразнивать Дерека. А то, что детские фотографии Стайлза окажутся забавными или даже более того – смешными, Дерек был просто уверен.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен, юмор. Пока Тор и Тони на вечеринке меряются достоинствами Пеппер и Джейн, те пьют кофе в аутентичной кофейне и жалуются на своих мужчин.
> 
> **530 слов**

– Трехметрового зайца? – отставив чашку, переспросила Джейн.  
Пеппер кивнула, делая глоток и прикрывая на мгновение глаза от удовольствия:  
– Именно. Причем ужасно розового цвета, – продолжила она, – Представь, возвращаюсь я домой, а во дворе эта махина с милой невинной надписью. Да я первым делом решила, что на нас снова напали!   
– А Тони? – удивленно вскинула брови Джейн.  
– А Тони в этот момент сидел в своей лаборатории, а мне на встречу вышел его новый костюм, которым он управлял на расстоянии, – вздохнула Пеппер.  
– Отличное свидание, – хмыкнула Джейн, – хотя, явно лучше, чем у меня.  
– Ночью этот костюм едва не напал на меня из-за кошмаров Тони, – пожаловалась Пеппер.  
– Ладно, ты выиграла, – кивнула Джейн, – в меня всего лишь вселился какой-то там древний эфир, за которым охотились темные эльфы. Поэтому, Тор утащил меня в Асгард, где и состоялось мое "чудесное", – Джейн изобразила в воздухе кавычки, – знакомство с Одином, – на непонимающий взгляд Пеппер она пояснила, – он назвал меня свиньей за столом, а потом приказал убраться из Асгарда.  
– Нам определенно точно нужно выпить, – заключила Пеппер, подзывая официанта, когда Джейн закончила.   
– За наших мужчин? – усмехнулась Джейн.  
– Нет, за наше терпение и нервы, – рассмеялась Пеппер.  
***  
– И как Тор обживается? – опустошив первую порцию коньяка, спросила Пеппер.  
– В целом нормально, но...– Джейн вздохнула, – его молот.  
– А что с ним? – нахмурилась Пеппер.  
– Он взял за привычку вешать молот на вешалку, – закатив глаза, продолжила Джейн, – но вешалка оказалась не достойна.  
Пеппер непонимающе на нее посмотрела.  
– Представь: ночь, в квартире тишина, мы спим и неожиданно страшный грохот. Я спросонья решила, что снова эльфы пытаются разрушить город, а это молот... упал, – Джейн поджала губы, – и проломил пол, оказавшись у соседей этажом ниже. Нужно было видеть их лица в той дыре в полу. Ну и меня, всклокоченную, в панике бегающую по квартире.  
– Хорошее пробуждение, – рассмеялась Пеппер, – лучше, чем с будильником.  
– О да, – мрачно кивнула Джейн, – с молотом вообще куча историй. Как-то Тор оставил его на столе...  
– И стол тоже оказался недостоин? – перебила Пеппер, посмеиваясь.  
– Хуже, – залпом выпив свою порцию коньяка, покачала головой Джейн, – достоин. Стол выдержал, но вот на столе, под молотом оказалась моя исследовательская работа. Тор как раз ушел в магазин... В общем, так я узнала, что тоже недостойна и вдобавок к этому, пропустила свое выступление, потому что Тор встретил Бартона и они еще в бар решили заглянуть.  
– Я думала, мне одной весело со Старком живется, – фыркнула Пеппер, – мне уже скоро и краситься в блондинку не нужно будет, поседею полностью от разных голограмм, оставленных Тони в самых неожиданных местах или от говорящего фена, чтобы мне, видите ли не скучно было в командировках. Иногда, очень-очень редко, я жалею, что встретила Тони, – очень тихо произнесла Пеппер, – но не встреть я его... сложно представить свою жизнь другой.  
– Аналогично, – подняла свою чашку с уже остывшим кофе Джейн, потому что коньяк они выпили, а новую порцию еще не заказали.  
– За наших мужчин, – чокнувшись с ней своей чашкой, улыбнулась Пеппер, – кстати, а ты в курсе, что команда сегодня собиралась что-то праздновать?  
– Ага, скипетр Локи нашли, – кивнула Джейн, – Тор страдал, что я не смогу приехать.   
Пеппер фыркнула в чашку:  
– Тони тоже. Знаешь, что это значит?  
– Конечно, – рассмеялась Джейн, – снова будут мериться нами и пытаться поднять молот Тора.  
– Так вот почему мне потом приходиться утешать Тони и его уязвленную самооценку! – воскликнула Пеппер.  
– Готовь шоковое одеяльце, – рассмеялась Джейн.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив/Баки. Баки объявляется на новой базе Мстителей и устраивает разнос Кэпу "когда-же-ты-уже-перестанешь-нарываться!"
> 
> **Старбакс, 780 слов**

В перерыве между тренировками новобранцев, все Мстители собрались в комнате отдыха выпить кофе. Но на самом деле кофе было лишь прикрытием – некоторые из них собирались жаловаться на новых агентов.  
– Как же не хватает Академии, – устало пробурчал Клинт, вытягиваясь на одном из диванов в полный рост, – некоторые просто не способны стать агентами. Как Хилл могла таких завербовать?  
– Кто-то забыл, как сам начинал, – усмехнулась Наташа, наливая себе кофе в пузатую кружку, – скорее всего, просто твоя группа не расположена к стрельбе из лука.   
– Тогда не понимаю, зачем мне проводить тренировки у всего набора? – возвел руки к потолку Клинт.  
– Бартон, твои жалобы слышны даже в коридоре, – в комнату зашел Стив, – а тренировки всем нужны для того, чтобы ты как раз и нашел себе способных учеников.   
Наташа ничего не сказала, но ее усмешка была весьма говорящей, Клинт только закатил глаза:  
– Ладно, заткнулся, – проворчал он.  
– А как у тебя, Наташа? – Стив тоже налил себе кофе и как раз размышлял, куда бы упасть, когда в комнате появился Тони:  
– Они разломали второго дрона! Второго за сегодня! – возмущался он, уткнувшись в планшет, – Романов, чему ты их учишь?   
Наташа коварно улыбнулась и только хотела сказать, или точнее, отпустить очередную колкость, как дверь снова распахнулась, но на этот раз явился ни Тор, ни Брюс, и даже ни Сэм, а…  
– Роджерс, какого черта? – схватив ошарашенного Стива за отвороты расстегнутой формы, прорычал взбешенный Баки, – Какого черта ты продолжаешь нарываться? По подворотням Бруклина соскучился?   
– Баки?! – неверяще уставился на него Стив.  
Баки только закатил глаза и как котенка, потащил Стива к дверям.   
– Это?..– Клинт перевел взгляд с разворачивающегося перед ними действа на Наташу.  
– Нашелся, – кивнула та, – причем, сам. А я ведь говорила.  
– А мы не должны? – наблюдая за Стивом и Баки, спросил Клинт.  
– Вмешаться? Не думаю, – ответила Наташа, спокойно отпивая кофе, – судя по воплям, он все вспомнил. Да и Стив спокоен, так что, точно нет.  
В этот момент Старк оторвался от планшета, посмотрел на то, как Баки тащит за собой несопротивляющегося Стива к дверям, хотел было вернуться к своему занятию, но тут снова уставился на Баки и выдал с безумной улыбкой:  
– Кажется, я влюбился!  
Наташа перевела на него скептичный взгляд, после чего не удержалась от фейспалма.  
***  
– Баки, – повторил Стив, когда Баки остановился и выпустил его из своей хватки, – как ты попал в здание?  
Баки снова закатил глаза и протянул руку, на ладони которой лежала микросхема.  
– Что это? – нахмурился Стив.  
– А это запчасть от системы безопасности и того голоса, – пожал плечами Баки.  
– Пятницы? – в ужасе уставился на него Стив, – главное, чтобы Старк не узнал, что это ты ее сломал. Хотя, неважно. Я тебя искал, Бак.  
– Я знаю, Стиви, – кивнул Баки, – но я не хотел, чтобы ты меня нашел в том состоянии, в котором я находился до недавнего времени.  
– А сейчас что-то изменилось? – Стив положил руки на ремень костюма, чтобы желание обнять Баки было не таким сильным.  
– Многое, – вздохнул Баки, – но что-то остается неизменным даже спустя почти век.  
– И что же? – Стив понял, что с трудом сдерживает улыбку. Он прекрасно понимал, что хочется сказать Баки.  
– Придурок, – хмыкнул Баки, – Серьезно, Стив, сколько можно нарываться? В детстве не хватило?  
– Ну, это как бы моя работа, – улыбку сдерживать стало еще сложнее. Казалось, не было тех долгих лет разлуки после ужасного падения. Баки так же, как и раньше стоял и отчитывал Стива после очередной драки и неважно, что теперь драки куда масштабнее.   
– Говорю же – придурок, – обреченно вздохнул Баки, – тогда хотя бы поскромнее и потемнее костюм выбрал, а то и новичок из винтовки не промахнется.  
– В смысле? – вскинул бровь Стив.  
– А то, что ты в прицеле винтовки очень хорошо смотришься, – закатил глаза Баки.   
– А ты смотрел на меня в прицел? – Стив хотел было широко усмехнуться, но резко стал серьезным, когда смог уловить крутившуюся на краю сознания мысль: – Ты прикрывал меня! Баки, черт возьми, ты был там!   
– Конечно, Стиви, я там был, – просто ответил Баки, словно это не его Стив по всему миру искал практически год, – как я мог тебя оставить? Вместе до конца, помнишь?  
После этого Баки не понял, как оказался в крепких объятиях:  
– Конечно, я это помню, идиот, – пробурчал ему в плечо Стив, – но почему ты пришел сейчас?  
– Потому что в Заковии было не до этого, ну а раньше… раньше я сначала разбирался со своими воспоминаниями, а потом с Гидрой, – обнимая Стива в ответ, признался Баки, – но а потом я не мог уже оставаться в тени, потому что кто-то должен вправлять тебе мозг на место.  
Стив только весело фыркнул, не решаясь задать один из миллиона вопросов, ответы на которые хотелось услышать. Потом, они все обсудят потом, а сейчас Стив просто наслаждался моментом.   
– Я даже не буду спрашивать, что ты сделал с Пятницей, если разрешишь посмотреть твою руку, – послышался рядом с ними голос Старка. Стив посмотрел на явно безумного и загоревшегося какой-то идеей Тони и прошептал Баки на ухо:  
– Бак, беги.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ванда помогает восстановить Баки воспоминания/показывает Стиву, что пережил Баки.
> 
> **Старбакс, пост-Эра, 686 слов**

– Он…– Стив посмотрел на бледного, лежащего без сознания на кровати Баки и перевел взгляд на Ванду, – с ним все в порядке?   
Ванда кивнула:  
– Я практически ничего не делала, только помогла заполнить некоторые пробелы, точнее, вытащить воспоминания, которые должны были быть на месте этих пробелов и он скоро очнется. Только…– она замялась, нервно прокручивая кольцо на указательном пальце.  
– Что? – забеспокоился Стив, потому что Ванда явно была чем-то напугана, – Что ты видела?  
– Стив, это…– Ванда вздохнула и очень тихо заговорила: – я не могу описать словами, что я видела. То, что пережил Джеймс… Стив, я не могу понять, как он после этого смог остаться нормальным человеком.  
– Покажи мне, – вдруг попросил Стив, понимая, что не сможет теперь спать спокойно, пока не выяснить, что же было с Баки. Записи в тех документах, что достала Наташа были пугающими и даже более того – страшными, но… но там было описана только крохотная часть, а у Баки о таком Стив не решился бы, да даже если и решился – не стал бы спрашивать. Не тот случай, когда можно бередить воспоминания.  
– Нет, Стив! – только услышав просьбу, воскликнула Ванда, – даже не проси об этом. Ты можешь и не перенести такое!   
– Ванда, послушай, – успокаивающе начал Стив, – Баки мне не только друг, но и…– он запнулся на мгновение, – он для меня гораздо больше, чем просто лучший друг из прошлого. Мне… мне нужно знать, что с ним происходило все это время, потому что он сам не расскажет, а я о таком не спрошу. Но не знать этого я не могу.  
– Стив, – отрицательно покачала головой Ванда, но взгляд говорил обратное. По глазам было видно, что она она растеряна и не знает, какое решение окажется верным.   
– Пожалуйста, – взяв ее за плечи, попросил Стив, – мне нужно знать.  
И Ванда сдалась.  
– Хорошо, только… только если что, я не смогу тебе помочь, – тяжело вздохнув, объяснила она, усаживая Стива на кресло возле окна.   
Стив кивнул, давая понять, что услышал ее и последнее, что он увидел прежде, чем провалиться в липкий непроглядный мрак – как засветились алым цветом у Ванды глаза.  
***  
Холод. Стива сковывал холод так сильно, что он не мог двигаться. Он попытался пошевелить рукой, но не смог, ощутив адскую боль, которая, казалось, поглощала его. И он начал проваливаться не во тьму, а во что-то белое, слепящее и уже отключаясь, Стив понял, что это бы снег…  
Перед глазами замелькали воспоминания-вспышки от которых становилось тяжело дышать: вот его тащат по снегу и он оставляет на ослепительно белом снегу кровавый след от потерянной руки; в следующий момент он видит себя в лаборатории, уже с бионическим протезом и пытается освободиться, но терпит неудачу, получая угол в бедро и отключается; в следующий момент перед глазами с каждой секундой все сильнее затягивающее льдом стекло и Стив понимает, что замерзает вместе с ним. А дальше череда заданий – достать информацию, убить объект или просто убить объект, после чего снова заморозка в камере. И так из раза в раз, из года в год, на протяжении стольких лет…  
– Я не могу дышать, – прохрипел Стив, не понимая, почему сало сложно сделать вдох, – Ванда, я не… могу… дышать…  
Стив краем сознания понял, что в комнате началась какая-то суета, но не мог вынырнуть из кошмаров Баки. Прежде, чем провалиться во тьму, уже другую, мягкую и пушистую, Стив осознал, что стоит на коленях посреди комнаты и пытается сделать судорожный вдох.  
***  
– Эй, – услышал Стив, но глаза не открыл. Казалось, у него не было сил даже на то, чтобы поднять веки, – я знаю, что ты проснулся, – в голосе слышалась улыбка, – но взбучки за то, что не послушал меня и полез, куда не следует тебе не избежать.   
– Баки, – прохрипел Стив, с трудом открывая глаза, – ты очнулся.  
– Да, часа три назад, – кивнул Баки, – и со мной все в порядке. А ты идиот. И если бы тебе можно было сейчас врезать, с удовольствием бы это сделал.  
– Баки, – едва заметно улыбнулся Стив, схватив Баки за руку и потянув на себя, чтобы обнять, – никогда тебя не отпущу. Как… как ты это выдержал?..  
– У меня было то, ради чего это выдержать, пускай я и не всегда это помнил, – тихо произнес Баки.  
– И что же это? – спросил Стив.  
– Ты, – просто ответил Баки и крепко обнял Стива.   
И Стив понял, что не зря уговорил Ванду показать ему кошмары Баки.


	14. Ревность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Эванстэн, 852 слова**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Виной всему видео Хейли с Крисом))

– Себастиан, можно тебя на минуточку? – с натянутой улыбкой позвал Крис, заглянув в общую комнату, где в перерыве между сценами отдыхали некоторые актеры.  
Себастиан отвлекся от сценария и вскинул бровь, продолжая лежать на диване:  
– Весь во внимании.  
– Наедине, – надавил Крис и вышел за дверь.  
Себастиан обреченно вздохнул, отложил сценарий и медленно поднялся. Так не хотелась покидать удобное место, которое он успел облюбовать за эти полчаса. Но раз Крис так хотел поговорить именно сейчас… хотя, положа руку на сердце, Себастиан с точностью мог сказать, о чем пойдет разговор. Отсюда и нетерпение. Он однобоко усмехнулся и вышел на улицу, чтобы спустя мгновение его схватили сильные руки и затащили за угол здания.  
– Как это называется? – прошипел Крис, вжав Себастиана в стену.  
– Уточни, пожалуйста, о чем ты, – невинно улыбнулся Себастиан, – а то я не в курсе, что ты хочешь узнать.  
Крис гневно прищурился:  
– О, Стэн, ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я, – после чего достал свой телефон и сунул его под нос Себастиану, – Что. Это. Такое. – Чеканя каждое слово, практически прорычал Крис. Себастиан взял любезно предложенный телефон и посмотрел на экран, чтобы тут же усмехнуться. Он угадал причину, по которой злился Крис. Ну а что ему оставалось делать? Крису тоже стоило подумать прежде, чем он решил поучаствовать в том видео Этвелл.  
– Даже не знаю, Эванс, как ты снимаешься в фильмах, если даже не знаешь, что вот это называется видео, – ухмыльнулся Себастиан, хотя на самом деле ему было далеко не весело, просто он не привык проявлять чувства так открыто, как делал это Крис.   
– Стэн! – рыкнул Крис, – нахрена ты выложил это в своем инстаграме?  
– Нам было скучно, – пожал плечами Себастиан.  
На самом деле он теперь должен Маки бутылку хорошего виски за то, что тот согласился поучаствовать в его маленьком «приколе».   
– Нет, Себастиан, я знаю, что это было на самом деле, – Крис отпустил его и отступил на шаг назад, – это была хорошо продуманная месть, я прав?  
– И из-за чего же мне тебе было мстить? – вскинул бровь Себастиан, стараясь подавить снова нарастающую внутри ревность и злость.   
– Из-за того видео с Хейли, – Крис нервным жестом взлохматил себе волосы, – из-за нашего шутливого поцелуя.  
– Так и у нас с Тони был шутливый поцелуй, – снова пожал плечами Себастиан, оттолкнувшись от стены и засунув руки в карманы джинсов. Хорошо, что уже отсняли на сегодня моменты с костюмом, не знаю, из-за чего ты так злишься.  
То, что Крис поучаствовал в видео Хейли для войны против Кларка и Хлои Себастиану поведал Маки, который потом успел об этом и пожалеть. Но тогда, уже поздно вечером Тони притащил свой лэптоп и показал Себастиану открытую ленту тумблера, которая пестрила всевозможными гифками, коубами и коллажами с поцелуем Криса и Хейли. Фанаты уже успели поставить в сравнение кадры из первого фильма про Кэпа и из видео Хейли, прикрутив даты и написав какие-то сопливые признания в любви. Себастиан тогда с трудом удержал себя, чтобы не швырнуть ни в чем не повинный компьютер в стену. Вместо этого, успокоив себя парой стаканов кофе, содержание виски в которых превосходило воду и молоко, Себастиан решил отомстить. Тони долго уговаривать не пришлось.   
Себастиан не помнил, как выбирал нужную песню. Но суть была не в этом, а в том, что они с Маки покривлялись перед камерой, установленного на полке мобильника, а в конце Себастиан запрокинул Тони в таком же картинном жесте, как и Крис Хейли, и поцеловал. Вот, в общем-то, и вся суть видео. А, ну и выложил еще у себя в инстаграме. Все.   
А сегодня его нагнали последствия в виде разгневанного Криса.  
– Это не смешно, – проворчал Крис.  
– Да ладно! – фыркнул Себастиан, – нам было очень смешно.   
– Подожди…– вдруг вскинулся Крис, уставившись на Себастиана, – ты ревнуешь. Ты просто меня ревнуешь.   
Себастиан медленно выдохнул и промолчал.   
– Точно! – воскликнул Крис, вдруг довольно улыбнувшись, – ты ревнуешь меня к Хейли!   
Глядя на его улыбку, у Себастиана отказали тормоза и перегорели все предохранители, окончательно сдерживающие его от скандала.  
– А как я должен относиться к тому, что ты вдруг целуешься с бабой, которая практически в открытую на тебя дрочит, а со мной ты даже в кино боишься сходить, чтобы «фанаты ничего не заподозрили»! – закричал Себастиан. Его все это уже откровенно достало. Когда они приехали на съемки третьего фильма, то даже отдыхали по отдельности, чтобы по настоянию агентов, не давать лишних поводов фанатам. А тут… тут! Себастиан молча развернулся и направился назад, в комнату отдыха, к своему сценарию. Как он вообще столько лет терпел эти отношения?   
– Эй! – позвал Крис, догнав его и перехватив за руку, – я думал, что это ты не хочешь открыться.  
Себастиан только раздраженно фыркнул.  
– Прости меня, я не подумал, что ты так отреагируешь на эту шутку, – попросил Крис.   
– А как я должен был реагировать на то, что ты целуешься с левой бабой? – буркнул Себастиан.  
– Себ, Хейли же наш друг, – попросил Крис, обходя Себастиана и становясь перед ним.  
– Она твой друг, а не наш, – заметил Себастиан, чувствуя, как злость на Криса постепенно уступает, отходит на второй план.   
– Неважно, – мотнул головой Крис, – прости меня.  
– Идиот, – для вида проворчал Себастиан и не сопротивлялся, когда Крис потянул его на себя, поцеловав в уголок рта, – никаких больше «приколов», понял?  
– Понял, – улыбнулся Крис, целуя уже по-настоящему.  
А вечером на радость фанатам тумблер и инстаграм разорвало от небольшого и вполне обычного видео с поцелуем. Только вот необычными в нем были Крис и Себастиан.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Баки комфортит Стива, 641 одно слово, дженовый старбакс.**

– Я, конечно, понимаю, – Баки зашел в комнату с аптечкой в одной руке и кружкой, от которой исходил одуряющий аромат чего-то цитрусово-сладкого – в другой, – что ты у нас герой, что уже подразумевает отсутствие мозгов…  
– Баки, – перебил его Стив, скривившись, когда попытался сесть на постели, но из-за этого движения раненый бок отозвался острой болью.  
– Или у тебя есть другое объяснение того, почему ты в одиночку поперся против непонятной хрени? – Баки вопросительно вскинул бровь и посмотрел на Стива.  
Стив уставился в пол и промолчал. Ну а что он мог ответить? То, что он выполнял задание совсем рядом, поэтому прибыл на место первым и не стал дожидаться остальных? Не стоило. Баки и так был готов откусить ему голову.  
– Вот видишь, я прав, мозгов у тебя нет, – кивнул Баки, который уже успел поставить на тумбочку кружку и сесть рядом со Стивом с аптечкой.   
– У меня сильно развито чувство долга и ответственности, – проворчал Стив, косясь в сторону кружки. Пить хотелось зверски – побочное действие его ранения.  
– Я бы сказал, гипертрофированно, что равносильно тому, о чем я сказал раньше, – Баки тяжело вздохнул, – а теперь поднимай футболку, пора делать перевязку.  
Стив не стал спорить, потому что хорошо запомнил прежде, чем отключиться в лаборатории в Башне, перепуганное лицо Баки. Это сейчас, спустя несколько дней Баки отчитывал его при каждой перевязке, а тогда, сразу после ранения сидел у кровати и не отпускал руку, пока Стив валялся без сознания. Стив знал, чего боялся Баки, потому что сам боялся того же.   
– Хорошо, что яд злобной версии Лизуна не помешал твоей регенерации, – аккуратно снимая повязку, заметил Баки.  
– Только замедлил ее, – Стив закусил губу, когда раны коснулся антисептик. Он успел забыть каково это, обрабатывать раны и терпеть все неприятное, сопутствующее этому.  
Баки заметил его реакцию и усмехнулся:  
– Поцеловать, где щиплет?  
– Я бы не отказался, зная, что ты меня не продинамишь потом, – фыркнул Стив.  
– Еще как минимум пару дней я тебя намеренно буду динамить, – кивнул Баки, нанося мазь и приклеивая новую повязку.  
– В наказание? – Стив опустил футболку и снова удобнее устроился на подушках.  
– Как же мне хочется сейчас дать тебе пару оплеух, – обреченно пробормотал Баки и подал ему такую желанную сейчас кружку с фруктовым чаем, – видимо, потом я так и сделаю, а сейчас мне _придется_ , потому что доктор запретил тебе двигаться. Постельный режим, Стиви, помнишь?  
Стив совершенно не надулся, чтобы в итоге Баки не говорил.  
– И да, Стив, – прокричал Баки из ванной, – этим предположением ты только что подтвердил мою догадку.   
– Какую? – крикнул Стив в ответ, делая большой глоток чая и наслаждаясь приятным вкусом. Идеально. Баки точно знал, что и как он любит.   
– Про отсутствие мозга, – Баки вышел из ванной, широко ухмыляясь.  
Стив хоть и был сейчас ранен, но скорость он практически не потерял. Баки едва успел опомниться, как Стив вытащил из-под спины подушку той рукой, резкое движение которой не могли причинить ране боль, и запустил ею в Баки. Но Баки не был бы Баки, если бы не знал Стива настолько хорошо. Поэтому, он с легкостью увернулся, после чего подобрал подушку и вернулся к Стиву, устраиваясь рядом, на кровати.  
– Еще раз так сделаешь и я привяжу тебя к кровати, чтобы не двигался, – спокойно предупредил Баки. – А если серьезно, Стив, – он осторожно обнял Стива и притянул к себе, помня про рану на бок и кружку с горячим чаем в его руках, – еще раз такое повториться, еще раз ты скроешь от меня миссию или что-то подобное…  
– Прости, – Стив положил свободную руку Баки на грудь, – так получилось. К тому же, тебе нужно было отдохнуть после прошлого задания.   
– Ага, а теперь, потому что ты так решил, «отдыхать» приходиться тебе, – недовольно отозвался Баки, – запомни, больше ни одного задания без моего прикрытия. Понял, капитан Роджерс?  
– Понял, – Стив попытался скрыть улыбку за кружкой, но ничего не вышло. Баки только закатил глаза, но потом тоже улыбался.  
– Идиот, – он поцеловал Стива в висок и натяну на них теплый плед и включил телевизор.  
Их страх так и остался страхом. И Стив постарается, чтобы так оно всегда и было.


	16. Значит, остальное ты брил годами?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Макфасси. РПС, ангст, романс, 841 слово

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на эти гифки, для tanAD  
>   
> 

– Значит, остальное ты брил годами? – с усмешкой, без приветствия, спрашивает Майкл, как только в трубке слышится усталое «Алло».  
– И тебе привет, Майкл, – фыркает Джеймс и, судя по звукам, зевает. – Это единственное, что ты хотел спросить, практически выдернув меня из блаженного сна?  
«Нет», – думает Майкл, – «это не единственное, что меня интересует. Но вопросов слишком много, чтобы списать их все на простой дружеский интерес». Но вместо этого произносит:  
– Естественно! Меня удивило, что ты не выдал что-то про вторники или нагибание в течение семи месяцев. Мелкие какие-то приколы в этот раз. Пиарщики плохо работают?  
– Тебя же рядом не было, – у Джеймса тихий голос, в котором еще отчетливей слышен его акцент. Верный признак того, что он сильно устал. Майклу становится немного стыдно за то, что он позвонил именно сейчас.  
– Когда ты ляпнул про четыре раза, меня тоже рядом не было, – возражает он и сам понимает, какой нелепый разговор они ведут. Можно было поговорить о чем-то нормальном, а не о фансервисе.  
– На интервью – не было, – поправляет его Джеймс, – а сейчас ты хрен знает где, чтобы мы после могли над подобным посмеяться.  
– Ты мог бы позвонить, – укоряет Майкл.  
– Я звонил и не один раз, – хмыкает Джеймс, – перед несколькими интервью, хотел услышать твои предложения по поводу… всего этого, – Майкл представляет, как тот неопределенно взмахивает рукой и жалеет, что не может сейчас быть рядом, – только ты, очевидно, был занят на съемках. Причем, до сих пор, раз объявился только сейчас. Или причина не в этом?  
Майкл молчит. Он не знает, что ответить. Джеймс всегда может распознать ложь, даже если Майкл – ее заложник и не в его силах что-либо изменить, если он хочет продолжать сниматься у стоящих режиссеров.  
– Или не в этом, – эхом повторяет Джеймс, после чего громко фыркает, – можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю, что наши прошлые интервью теперь для тебя непозволительная роскошь. Еще испортишь свой новый образ любящего бойфренда.  
– Джеймс…– просит Майкл и подходит к окну номера, прислоняясь лбом к стеклу. За окном занимается закат, отражаясь оранжевыми лучами в океане, но на душе становится погано.  
Он бы мог вырваться со съемок на один день, на одно совместное интервью с Джеймсом, но… нельзя. Нельзя, потому что фансервис давно перестал быть фансервисом и банальным стебом двух близких людей. И пиарщики это понимают. И не только они. Поэтому, Джеймс где-то там, носится по странам, с кем-то из каста, несет глупости про бритье и кажется довольным жизнью. А Майкл… вместо этого ему предстоит вытерпеть несколько показательно-счастливых выходов с человеком, который даже ради славы не может сыграть с ним эпичную влюбленность.  
– Мне кажется, что ты там заснул, – прерывает затянувшееся молчанье Джеймс, – хотя, это должен был сделать я.  
– Тогда давай я лучше перезвоню, – предлагает Майкл. Он не хочет прекращать этот разговор, он слишком соскучился по Джеймсу, но и как продолжить, что сказать – не знает тоже.  
– Ты меня уже разбудил, – Майкл буквально видит, как Джеймс в этот момент закатывает глаза, – так что, будь добр, спрашивай все, что хотел сейчас.  
– Я вроде все спросил, – Майкл печально улыбается, зная, что Джеймс этого не увидит.  
– Ага, – медленно произносит Джеймс, – ты всего лишь хотел узнать, везде ли я гладкий?  
Майкл на мгновение давится вдохом, потому что пытается представить себе это и… и лучше бы он этого не делал.  
– А разве четыре раза не подразумевают, что я уже должен это знать? – Майкл с трудом заставляет себя это произнести.  
– Если бы это было правдой, то знал бы, – не задумываясь, отвечает Джеймс.  
– Что? – Майкл резко выпрямляется, думая, что ослышался.  
– Что? – Джеймс сейчас явно прикидывается, передразнивая его.  
– Это сейчас была шутка? – Майкл прищуривается, с трудом давя в себе желание придушить Джеймса. Потому что, если он знает правду, то это не та тема, на которую…  
– Если я скажу, что нет – что-то изменится? – преувеличенно беззаботно интересуется Джеймс.  
– Да, – быстро отвечает Майкл, потому что он устал, устал от всего, но больше его выматывало то, что приходилось все скрывать от Джеймса.  
Который, к слову, молчит. В трубке слышно только его частое дыхание.  
– Удивительно, – произносит Майкл лишь дл того, чтобы что-то сказать. Он и не думал, что разговор, который должен был быть обычным дружеским подшучиванием друг над другом перерастет во что-то подобное, – ты не находишь слов. Первый раз такое вижу. Слышу, точнее.  
– Не каждый день узнаешь, что твоему другу, оказывается, не противны пошлые двусмысленные шуточки, – нервно смеется Джеймс.  
– Противны? Ты поэтому решил, что я не…– Майкл обрывает себя на полуслове и смеется так, как уже давно не смеялся без Джеймса, – МакЭвой, ты идиот!  
А он-то думал, что Джеймс сделал другие выводы. Но нет! Он упустил про пиар-ход, зато решил, что Майкл отказался от пресс-тура с ним из-за… намеков-приколов, которые давно перестали быть таковыми.  
– У тебя там, что, истерика? – миролюбиво интересуется Джеймс, – Или лучше позвонить в психушку?  
– Где ты? – отсмеявшись, спрашивает Майкл.  
– Дома, – осторожно отвечает Джеймс, – а что?  
– Никуда не уходи. Кажется, нам нужно серьезно поговорить, – улыбается Майкл своему отражению в окне, – потому что мы оба сделали неправильные выводы.  
– Да ладно, – снова фыркает Джеймс, – только не говори, что ты приедешь!  
– Ну, мне же нужно проверить правдивость твоих слов, – усмехается Майкл и прежде, чем Джеймс успевает что-то ответить, сбрасывает звонок, чтобы сразу же позвонить и забронировать билеты на первый же рейс.  
Кажется, Майкл впервые за несколько месяцев рад предстоящим выходным.


End file.
